What friends are for
by Nixor123
Summary: We all know Grindelwald got expelled from Durmstrang. But what if the actual reason is much more darker than we thought?


**AU: I don't own anything but the OC**

 **So this is for 13th and final round of QLFC (if we don't make the finals)**

 **It will be my interpretation on the reason Grindelwald got expelled from Durmstrang**

 **Now, since I don't know if the actual reason is known, imma declare this a possible AU (if anyone knows, please let me know)**

 **Main prompt is: write about a character being manipulated ( I also have to use the word 'pawn')**

 **Optional prompts:**

 **Dialogue - "What makes you so sure it was me?"**

 **(Setting) - Durmstrang institute of magic**

* * *

Gellert Grindelwald walked through the hallways of Durmstrang, making his way towards his dorm. He was rather pleased with himself. He was just doing some research in the library when he came across an interesting topic. _The Unforgivable Curses._ Durmstrang, being as open to teaching Dark Arts, still decided to put that specific theme as 'restricted to students'. He needed to get his hands on the book, and he knew just the way to do it.

He entered his dorm and immediately located his target. Nikola, a classmate of his and somewhat of a friend. Well, Nikola considered them friends. Gellert, however, currently saw Nikola as nothing more than a means to an end.

"Hey, Nikola! I was just looking for you," he said putting on a warm and welcoming face, a mask he was all too experienced with.

Nikola turned to him and his eyes immediately lit up.

"Oh, hi. What's up?"

Gellert sat next to him at the desk.

"So, I was wondering, would you mind getting a book for me from the library?" he asked. Sadly, he could not do it himself. The teachers were already wary of him and he could not risk exposing himself even more. That was why he needed help from the one student all teachers liked.

Nikola looked confused.

"I guess. What book?"

Gellert took a deep breath. This would be the hardest bit.

"Well, it's a book about The Dark Arts. Specifically, the Unforgivable Curses. Sadly, it's restricted to students, but since you get on so well with the teachers, I thought you might help me."

Nikola frowned. He tensed up and looked around as if he was scanning the area for anyone who might listen in.

"I don't know, Gellert. That's a teachers-only book for a reason."

"Please, Nik. I am doing a project for our class and I was really hoping to get some research from that."

"I would rather not. I just don't think it's gonna go well," Nikola said as he started getting up.

Fuck. It seemed that he would have to step up his game. He sighed heavily and acted as if he was tearing up.

"You're right. I'm sorry I asked. It was stupid. I don't need the book anyway. I-I'm gonna go to sleep, I guess."

He looked at the floor and started slowly getting up. He slowly walked towards the door when he heard Nikola talk.

"Wait. Fine, I'll do it."

Gellert grinned inside. Perfect. This was going exactly as he wanted. He knew that Nikola would be sensitive to the friendship card, seeing as he was his only friend. He would not risk it for anything.

He turned to him and put on a smile.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. Tell you what, I'll buy you a beer next time we're in town. Now, I have to go, but before I do, could you bring the book to the charms classroom on the second floor? Thanks." he said quickly exiting the room.

This was going splendidly. He almost felt sorry for Nikola. Almost. He was a great pawn of his, though. And he would need one if anything went sideways.

* * *

The next day, he was waiting in the classroom when Nikola came with a book in his hand. He offered it to him.

"There, just like you asked."

Gellert smiled. "Thank you. I knew I could rely on you."

He opened it and flipped through the pages. Oh, yes. This will be a perfect experiment material.

"Hey, Nik could you check if there are mice we can use for spell practice in that closet over there? I would really like to try out some of these."

"But, you can't. If you do, they'll send you to Azkaban!"

"Oh come on! It's not like I'm going to do it to a person. I just want to see what they really do."

Nikola sighed, then looked towards the closet, then Gellert and sighed again. He turned, walked to the closet and started looking through it.

As Gellert observed him, a sinister idea came to him. Surely it would be better if he actually tried out these spells on a human subject, and he saw just the one right in front of him.

"I can't find any. They must have been taken to—" Nikola cut himself off when he turned and saw Grindelwald's wand pointed straight at him. The last thing he saw before collapsing, was his alleged friend uttering a single phrase.

" _Crucio."_

* * *

Gellert sat in front of the headmaster who seemed to be boiling with rage. Gellert, however, was perfectly calm. He knew exactly what was going to happen here.

"Do you have any idea what you did?" the headmaster asked furiously.

Gellert gave him a confused look. "I am not sure I know what you are referring to."

"Oh don't play smart with me! You used an unforgivable curse on that Nikola boy! For Merlin's sake, he ended up in St. Mungo's! They say he might never recover!"

Gellert tilted his head. "What makes you so sure it was me?"

He grinned inside. He made sure that he deleted the traces of the curse from his wand, so they could not use that against him, and Nikola was unable to speak properly at the moment, so he was feeling pretty safe.

The headmaster slammed his hand on the desk. "We have students who reported seeing him enter the same classroom that you were in right before you cursed him."

"As I told you already, I left to go to the bathroom. When I returned, he was on the floor. I truly have no idea who might have done that."

The headmaster's eye twitched. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "You might have gotten away with this one, Gellert. However, given the circumstances and given your previous endeavours, I can do one thing that will prevent you from harming a single student ever again. You are hereby expelled from Durmstrang. You have until the end of the day to pack up your belongings and leave."

"Very well," Gellert responded. He stood up and walked out of the office. He did not care. The school was just holding him back anyway. Now, he could focus on his plans. He chuckled. It was time he finally visited England.

* * *

 **Thank you and good night.**


End file.
